The present invention relates generally to safety razors. The term "safety razor" is used here to identify such razors which are widely utilized for a personal use as opposed to barber razors and as opposed to electrical shaving razors. The present invention deals both with such safety razors which are completely disposable after use together with their handle, and also to such razors in which a blade holding cartridge is disposable and the handle can be reused.
Safety razors are widely known and used for shaving. A known safety razor is provided with at least one blade whose shaving action strictly corresponds to the direction of movement of the safety razor. When the blade is pressed against a surface to be shaven and the safety razor moved in respective direction along this surface, the blade cuts the hairs by a cutting component acting only in the direction of movement of the safety razor. It is believed that this limitation can be removed to provide an improvement in the cutting action of the safety razor.